Come To The Battlefield, My King
by Yuno G
Summary: Amor prohibido, es lo que somos. No nos compares con RomeoJulieta, esto no es un amor infantil de 3 días y 6 muertos, esto es un amor eterno y nuestros corazones son las únicas víctimas. No es sobre honor y orgullo, ni esperanza ni fe, esto es sobre ti, sobre mi, sobre lo que creamos al luchar contra el mundo. Te juro que esto no será ni un recuerdo, ni una historia, será vida.


Nadie podía salvarse de esta mundo condenado, cada uno de sus pobladores estaba obligado a obedecer las normas del castillo, de la sociedad y de dios.

Había gente que disfrutaba de estas normas, políticos con poder, por ejemplo, pero la mayor parte de la población sufría por esta gran jugada del destino.

En un mundo de distintas tierras, lejanas y cercanas, conocidas y desconocidas, algunas bañadas por la luz y otras inundadas de oscuridad.

En la tierra en la que estamos en este momento es una tierra antigua y legendaria, elegida por los dioses para controlar la humanidad. Casas de piedra y carrozas de madera, campos verdes y caminos de tierra, pero no era perfecta, ordenada en la que cualquier indisciplinado es castigado con la decapitación. La gente sufría, la libertad era algo desconocido, los sueños estaban atados al suelo, y las esperanzas estaban asustadas, temblando en las esquinas de la ciudad.

Un dolor que ni el mismo rey, hijo de dios, podía librarse.

* * *

El fuego de la chimenea saltaba y chaqueaba sus llamas alegremente, iluminando con su luz y calentando con su calor el salón de reuniones del consejo.

Natsu miraba impaciente a su hermano mayor que aún no había terminado su sermón. Quería irse del salón lo más rápido posible para ir a sus aposentos.

-Su Majestad, como el elegido del Sol, usted tiene que ser responsable de sus deberes. Como usted sabe, aunque haya sido elegido por el gran dios del Sol hay reglas a las que se tiene que ajustar.

La verdad, Natsu no estaba prestando atención, estaba dando golpecitos con los dedos al sillón rojo de piel, a veces deseaba no haber sido el elegido. Aún que él era el hermano menor, Natsu era el rey, porque él dios del Sol lo había elegido. Al igual que a su padre, y a su abuelo, bisabuelo y los anteriores. Cada uno compartía la misma característica, una cabellera rosa, y nacidos en un día de verano. Así que aquel niño nacido del elegido que tenga también una cabellera rosa será el elegido heredero al trono, para no sólo gobernar un País, sino también un imperio.

Ese era ahora Natsu, el hijo del rey de cabello rosa Igneel y la reina de cabello rojo Hime. Y Natsu pensaba que tenía unas uñas extremadamente interesantes, comparado con la charla de su hermano, si lo eran. Aún que el fuera el rey, el Solo tenia que responder ante dos cosas, el reino y el consejo escarlata.

Con tan sólo pensarlo hacia que se le pusieran los nervios de punta, el consejo, un grupo de siete hombres viejos y aparentemente sabios que se aseguraban que el rey presente hiciera un buen trabajo y siguiera las normas de todo el continente. Había ocasionado varios problemas a Natsu, pero había uno que le dolía en lo más profundo de su alma.

-La chamana Porlyusika esta sintiendo la fuerte energía del futuro elegido del dios del Sol y el heredero de la corona. Lo que significa que la mujer que tomará como reina escarlata y la futura madre del heredero está cerca. Uno de sus más importantes deberes es traer un heredero elegido para la familia real.

Con tan sólo mencionar a la futura reina los músculos de Natsu se tensaron hasta que parecían que estaban a punto de romperse.

-Va a tener que terminar las noches con sus amantes, su alteza, la reina escarlata podría estar muy cerca y hay que empezar los preparativos para la ceremonia de aceptación del Sol y si todo va bien, la boda, cuando tenga un heredero podrá tener miles de concubinas si quisiera.

Natsu apretó la mandíbula dolorosamente. El no quería una puñetera reina escarlata, el ya tenía una reina dorada. No necesitaba miles de amantes que lo amaran cada noche. Cuando una mujer podía amarlo como ninguna otra. El no quería tener nada que ver con todo esto, ya tenía una reina, la mejor de todas. No entendía porque el requisito principal para ser reina del País del Sol era tener el pelo rojo, al igual que su madre, abuela y bisabuela y todas las demás.

-Lo que él consejo le sugiere es que se deshaga de la amante que tiene, puede que con unos cuantos diamantes no abra la boca y hable sobre usted.

Natsu cerró los ojos con fuerza y clavó los dedos en los posa brazos del sofá intentando no saltar sobre su hermano Alva, ahora conocido como el número 3 del consejo, y arrancarle la garganta. Él no tenía ninguna amante, ella no era su "amante de unos cuantos diamantes" ella era su amiga, su compañera, su confidente, su corazón y alma. Ella era especial en todo sentido, ella era el amor de su vida.

-Usted sabe que está prohibido tener una amante de porquería, por eso, el consejo eligió cuidadosamente a las concubinas pelirrojas más atractivas. Sólo el Sol sabría que desastroso sería para usted relacionarse con una mujer de las calles. Tendríamos que matarla, y me parece muy bien, solo las pelirrojas han sido bendecidas por el fuego del sol, cualquier otra tiene sentencia de muerte por tan solo rozarle un pelo rosa de su cabeza.

Natsu se levantó, dejando al Tercero en la habitación hablando solo, y salió lo más rápido posible. Es increíble la hipocresía de su hermano de pelo negro, simplemente despreciándola como si fuera basura, si ella no estuviese en peligro, el mismo se encargaría de darle su merecido.

Natsu no se iba a deshacer de su reina, nunca lo hará. Ella lo era todo para el, le daba igual lo que la chamana loca había dicho, el nunca se casará y nunca tendrá una reina escarlata.

Su reina era dorada.

Caminó rápidamente sobre la alfombra roja del pasillo con su capa siguiéndole a todos lados. Por las ventanas del castillo podía ver a su pueblo, el río y el mar. Como los veleros pesqueros se acercaban al puerto, los hombres llevaban carretas llenas de heno y las antorchas iluminaban las calles. Caminó más rápido, llegando a sus aposentos, los guardias cubiertos por sus armaduras lo miraban a través de las rejillas del casco de metal, el simplemente los ignoraba. Se puso a correr, quería llegar a ella, quería verla, tocarla, besarla, amarla. Su mente estaba volando con tan sólo pensarlo.

Su reina dorada estaba en peligro de ser ejecutada, quemada y apiedrada. Que su padre sea el jefe de su guardia personal no ayudaría en nada, también lo matarían a él. Corrió tan rápido como pudo, subió escaleras y atravesó pasillos, mataría a un dragón para llegar a ella. Las antorchas de los pasillos parecían desaparecer, solo la puerta de sus aposentos estaba en su mente, y ahora estaba en frente de el. Jadeando, revisó que ninguno de los guardias estuviera mirando hacia las largas puertas de madera. Al ver que todo estaba seguro, entró.

Y su reina estaba ahí.

Su melena caía sobre sus hombros y espalda, cintura y caderas, como si fuera oro en llamas por el fuego de las velas. Él nunca entendió porque la gente estaba tan obsesionada con su pelo rosa, cuando los rizos rubios de su amada era la belleza que ni el paraíso podía alcanzar. La amaba tanto, pero tanto, que su único deseo era poder ponerse de rodillas a su lado y demostrarle toda su devoción y adoración.

Su cuerpo, parecía una escultura hecha por el oro mas fino del País. Tan delicada, tan preciosa, Natsu sabia que un ángel había llegado a la tierra cuando la vio por primera vez. Él siempre supo que ella era demasiado buena para merecérsela, merecerse tenerla esperándolo en su habitación, sin ocultar su belleza, como el dios del Sol la trajo al mundo, desnuda. Aún que estuviera de espaldas a él, no podía dejar de apreciarla, si pudiera, la miraría por toda la eternidad.

Su amor giró agraciadamente, como si pudiera flotar en su espacio, ...

Era hermosa, preciosa, exquisita, Ella era divina, espléndida, magnífica, ninguna palabra era suficiente para poder describirla, pero no se cantaría de intentarlo. Su belleza se hacía más definida con cada conversación, con cada mirada. Sus ojos lo miraban de frente, esos ojos que eran la viva imagen de un bosque en otoño, perfilados con sus largas y gruesas pestañas negras.

Cuando sus ojos se fundieron juntos, ella curvó sus rosados labios, mostrando una sonrisa llena de cariño que arrancó el aliento de Natsu fueran de sus pulmones. Cuando la mirada de ella lo encontró, sus bonitos ojos marrones se iluminaron y una sonrisa de bienvenida se extendió sobre su encantador rostro. Nadie como ella lo miraba de esa manera, no miraba su cabellera rosada, o la corona, miraba dentro de él, lo miraba sin reservas.

Mostraba abiertamente cuán feliz estaba de verlo, no porque él fuera el rey del País del Sol, ni porque pudiera un gran estatus social ni regalos caros al relacionarse con la familia real, sino porque genuinamente le gustaba por quién era. En el interior. Totalmente desconcertante.

Natsu no tenía idea de qué era lo que ella veía en él. Sólo era un hombre para ella, nada más ni nada menos. Por eso quería ser un buen rey, un buen hombre, porque la idea de decepcionarla lo desgarraba por dentro.

De verdad no sabía que había hecho para merecerse a esa mujer. Su amada era una mujer que sostenía todo cerca de su corazón. Confiada, humilde, compasiva y cariñosa. Cautivaba con sus palabras. Su esencia solo podía captar se al verla, ni una joya, ni un cuadro podría hacerle justicia a su resplandor.

-Te extrañé – susurró ella

Su corazón se calentó, y él sonrió. Conocía el sentimiento.

—¿En serio?

Ella asintió, se acercó a él y tomó su mandíbula con la mano, deslizando su pulgar por su mejilla como si fuera precioso para ella. Era la única que alguna vez lo había hecho sentir apreciado. La única. Ella le sostuvo la mirada cuando preguntó.

—¿Esta bien, mi rey?- susurró, abrazando a Natsu por el cuello, mandandole escalofríos.

La miró detenidamente antes de responder- te extrañé, mi reina.

-Sólo soy Lucy.

El la abrazó, como lo hacia todas las noches, como necesitaba hacerlo por el resto de su vida- Eres mi Lucy. Y yo soy tu rey.

-No- dijo suavemente- Eres mi hombre.

—Eres magnífica.- lo era de verdad.

—Ya se lo digo a todo el mundo —dijo ella, encogiéndose de hombros— pero, por lo visto, eres el único que me cree.

—Oh, Lucy —dijo aunque, en realidad, fue más un gruñido. La quería más que cualquier otra cosa, más que a la vida, y no tenía ni idea de si iba a poder aguantar mucho.

Las relaciones siempre habían girado alrededor de la necesidad, de su cuerpo, su lujuria y lo que fuera que lo convirtiera en hombre. Nunca había girado alrededor de esa alegría, esa maravilla por descubrir el cuerpo de la otra persona.

Le tomó la cara entre las manos y la besó, esta vez con todo el sentimiento y la pasión que llevaba dentro. La besó en la boca, luego en la mejilla, luego en el cuello. Después, fue bajando y explorando su cuerpo, su piel ardía sobre sus labios. Y regresó a sus labios, saboreándolos, disfrutándolos. Con sus gemidos de placer mezclándose.

Natsu no supo el tiempo que estuvieron allí, de pie, besándose como si el mundo fuera a desaparecer esa misma noche. Entonces, la levantó en brazos, antes de darse cuenta, estaban en la cama y Natsu se había colocado encima de ella.

Y sus labios no se habían separado ni un segundo.

—Te necesito —dijo él, con urgencia, recordando las palabras de su hermano, de que tenía que dejar a Lucy ir—.Te necesito como el aire que respiro. Eres mi pan y mi agua.

Natsu se levantó, aunque sólo para quitarse la ropa, y luego volvió a la cama junto a ella. La atrajo hacia él hasta que estuvieron de lado, frente a frente, y empezó a acariciarle el pelo con suavidad mientras con la otra mano la tenía bien agarrada por la parte baja de la cintura.

—Te quiero —le susurró—. Sólo quiero cogerte y… —Tragó saliva para tranquilizarse —. No tienes ni idea de lo mucho que te deseo en este momento.

Ella sonrió.

—Creo que me hago una idea.

Aquello le hizo sonreír.

—Me muero por ti. No he sentido nada así en mi vida y, a pesar de todo… —Se acercó a ella y le dio un suave beso en la boca—… Tenía que parar y decírtelo. Soy muy afortunado —dijo él, mientras le acariciaba el costado, la barriga y la espalda—. Creo que he estado toda la vida esperándote.

—Yo sé que te esperaba a ti —dijo ella.- Oh, Natsu, te amo tanto.

Él la apretó y la atrajo contra sí, casi inflamándole la piel.

—No voy a poder ir despacio —dijo, con voz temblorosa—. Creo que acabo de agotar toda mi fuerza de voluntad.

—No vayas despacio —dijo ella, rodando sobre su espalda y colocándolo encima de ella. Separó las piernas para que él se colocara entre ellas y acercara su cuerpo al de ella. Entrelazó los dedos en el pelo de Natsu y lo atrajo hacia abajo—. No me gusta que vayas despacio —dijo.

Y entonces, en un movimiento fluido, tan rápido que la dejó sin respiración, la penetró, hasta el fondo, de modo que Lucy soltó un «¡Oh!» de sorpresa.

Él sonrió, con picardía.

—Has dicho que querías que fuera deprisa.

La respuesta de Lucy fue enrollar las piernas a su alrededor, levantar la cadera para tenerlo todavía más adentro, y sonreír.

—No estás haciendo nada —le dijo.

Y entonces Natsu lo hizo.

Y cuando empezaron a moverse, todas las palabras desaparecieron. No eran movimientos suaves y compenetrados. No se movían como un único cuerpo y los sonidos que emitían no eran musicales ni dulces, eran mágicos.

Sólo se movían, con necesidad, pasión y entrega total al otro, para intentar llegar a la cumbre. Y no tuvieron que esperar demasiado. Natsu intentó aguantar, pero era imposible. Con cada empujón, encendía un fuego en su interior imposible de ignorar. Debajo de él, Lucy se arqueó levantándolos a los dos del colchón con la fuerza del orgasmo. Sintió cómo el cuerpo entero se le estremecía e intentó respirar, y lo único que podía hacer era agarrarse a su cintura y moverse. Y al final, cuando ya no podía contenerse ni un segundo más, gritó y se arqueó, retirándose para derramarse sobre las sabanas, y se derrumbó sobre ella.

La quería.

Era así de sencillo.

La quería, y ella le quería, y si había otra cosa en el mundo, cualquier otra cosa, no importaba. En ese momento, no.

—Te quiero —Suspiró Lucy.

«Te quiero.»

Era todo lo que necesitaba.

* * *

Esto era un amor prohibido, mucho mas, pero nada menos, porque este amor no podía ser menos, este amor era esperanza, era dolor, era felicidad y sufrimiento. Sabían que no podían estar juntos, y que nunca lo estarán, que cuando el amanecer golpee la ventana toda ilusión desaparecerá y sus caminos se volverán a separar, pero sus almas permanecerán unidas, y eso solo lo hacia mas doloroso. Desear algo que no puedes tener no trae nada bueno, quema el corazón que tienes dentro.

Pero esta vez, ni la noche permaneció a su lado por mucho tiempo.

-¡Su alteza!- La puerta retumbaba con los golpes de los guardias- ¡Su alteza! ¡Estamos bajo ataque!

Natsu abrió los ojos asustado, Lucy aun estaba en la habitación y no había manera de ocultarla, rezó para que a los guardias no se le ocurrieran abrir las puertas. Pero Lucy ya no estaba ahí, había desaparecido, como en todos los momentos oportunos que tenia que hacerlo.

Se levantó

-¿¡A quien nos enfrentamos!?- gritó mientras que se vestía. Las alarmas sonaban en su cabeza, acababan de sobrevivir a dos guerras, sus tropas no estaban en las mejores condiciones.

-¡Álvarez su Alteza!- Gritaron en unísono- ¡Por favor, espete una orden! ¡Moriremos por el país del Sol!

Álvarez. Siempre habían sido dóciles, no entendía la razón de ataque- ¿Cuantos?- Natsu salió de su habitación con la armadura puesta, no era el primer ataque que encaraban, ni será el ultimo.

-¡40.000 hombres!

-¡Quiero al coronel Heartfilia en quince minutos con toda la caballería y artillería! ¡Quiero cada hombre disponible en el campo de batalla!

-¡Si!

* * *

Lucy corría descalza por los pasillos secretos del castillo, si su instinto no la fallaba, el chaos estaba desatándose en el monte Kawa, a solo dos horas de aquí. No había tiempo que perder, su padre estaba oculto en una de las miles habitaciones del castillo, no seria difícil encontrar su armadura, ya lo había hecho antes.

Una camisa blanca cubría su cuerpo, las mallas que siempre tenia escondidas debajo de una de las rocas de los pasillos la volvieron a salvar.

Las antorchas ya apagadas no impedían a Lucy conocer su camino, ni los pulmones ardiendo por mas oxigeno le impedían recorrerlo. Se deslizó por un túnel y apareció en la cámara oculta donde escondía todo lo necesario.

Escarpe, grebas, rodilleras, quijotes, Lucy se ponia las pesadas piezas una a una, uniéndolas en las mallas metálicas de sus piernas, escarcela, peto, espaldar, poco a poco Lucy cubría su identidad, sus sentimientos y su fuerza para avanzar, ristre, codal, guantelete, correa. Ya no era la fiel amante del rey, casco, ahora era la protectora de su reino, y visera.

Pero esta vez tenia miedo.

No podia correr.

No solo su vida estaba en juego.

Salió de la cámara y corrió hacia el campo de batalla, su caballo la esperaba tan asustado como ella, solo él conocía su secreto. Había tantas cosas que una mujer en su estado no podía hacer.

No subirse a un caballo

No correr.

No te expongas a altas temperaturas

No luchar

No ir al campo de batalla

No te expongas

No te arriesgues

No te estreses

Las mejillas mojadas de lagrimas eran los únicos testigos del dolor que sufría, estaba tan condenada. Sabia que tenia que haber huido antes, no podía separarse de su rey, ahora iba a pagar las consecuencias, el bebe de su vientre iba a morir junto a ella.

El caballo galopaba hacia el campo de batalla.

-¡Fuego!- Escuhó

Miles de flechas rojas volaban sobre el cielo, gritos de dolor, carne colapsando contra carne. Una lucha primitiva sin reglas, donde el campo verde se volvía en una carnicería, cazadores contra cazadores, no había tiempo para descansar.

El epicentro de la batalla estaba a solo unas millas de distancia, la realidad siempre golpeaba con fuerza. Conocidos, amigos y familiares yacían en el cuelo cubiertos de sangre completamente laxos.

Un grito desgarro la garganta de Lucy, la adrenalina atravesaba su cuerpo, tenia que buscar a su rey. Cortó el viento con su espada y se dirigió a la batalla.

Días y noches cruzaban el sangriento escenario, la batalla deja a miles de muertos, decapitados, desangrentados, destripados, flechados, pisoteados y asfixiados bajo la carne de sus compañeros y enemigos, escudos de cadáveres cubrían soldados heridos.

Animales salvajes se alimentaban de los restos, ya nadie confiaba en nadie, con rostros irreconocibles rodeándolos llenos de sangre y tierra, sangre tanto ajena como propia.

El cielo completamente gris, lleno de cenizas, no daba pistas ni esperanzas. Los hombres de pie iban disminuyendo, hasta que la cabeza del rey tocó el suelo.

* * *

El golpe dejo a Natsu aturdido, su espada acababa de ser destrozada y su escudo había aterrizado en el otro lado de la colina, Natsu rodó entre cuerpos, sin poder detener la caída terminó en la orilla del rio, una pequeña balsa lo esperaba como si fuera un medio de escapa, como si el fuera un rey cobarde.

Logró ponerse de rodillas, no sabia donde estaba el suelo o donde estaba el cielo, cada uno estaba más oscuro que el otro, pero entre gritos de guerra, identificó siete, los siete que lo habían acorralado. Sin el casco puesto, ellos también lo habían identificado como la carta ganadora, sin rey no había reinado.

Completamente desprotegido vio como los siete enemigos se acercaban a el, listo para matarlo y alzar su cabeza en signo de triunfo.

Una flecha dorada se enterró en la cabeza de uno de los hombres, Natsu se giró hacia la dirección donde había venido. Y vio correr la armadura a la que tan familiarizado estaba.

Coronel Heartfilia

Con el a su lado nadie podría detenerlos

Pero en vez de correr hacia los soldados, corrió hacia el. Natsu confundido se dirigió hacia el enemigo, que también corría hacia ellos, pero, aun débil, el mundo giró ante sus ojos y cayó en el intento.

Todo sucedió demasiado rápido.

Heartfilia se quitó el casco.

Natsu sabia que iba a morir, quería exigirle que protegiera a Lucy, que era una mujer inteligente, ingeniosa, increíble, era perfecta, y que le dijera que la quería.

Heartfilia le puso el caso

Y vió a través de la rejilla.

-Te amo- Susurró Heartfilia

La Heartfilia equivocada, la Heartfilia que tenia que estar escondida, la Hearfilia que tenia que estar a salvo, la Heartfilia que tenia que estar a kilómetros de distancia, y no al lado de la muerte estaba en frente de él.

-¿Por qué?- logró susurrar, estaba luchando contra desmayarse, había perdido demasiada sangre.

Solo estaba centrado en ella, pero aun así sintió como lo ponía en el bote que estaba anclado al río.

-Te amo- volvio a decir su amor, sus ojos de otoño estaban llenos de lagrimas pero eso era lo unico que reconocía, le preciosa mujer que brillaba a través de cualquier tempestad estaba manchada de tierra, herida en sangre, y una flecha le atravesaba la espalda.

Lucy desancló el bote.

Y Natsu murió por dentro

* * *

holaaaaaaa adivinen quien tardó tres décadas en mostrar señales de vida

pues el vecino jajaja

lo siento mucho por tardar tanto, los examenes, las vacaciones en el extranjero y la mudanza, me estoy mudando a alemania, y estoy en todo el ajetreo, ni siquiera se decir Nakama en alemán, imagínense.

No voy a mentir, tuve oportunidades de escribir pero he estado sin hacerlo tanto tiempo que me he oxidado un montón, tarde prácticamente un mes en escribir este cap, y la vedad espero que les haya gustado porque sino me voy a cortar las venas

HOY TAMBIÉN ES MI CUMPLEAÑOS

YA TENGO 17

HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO ME

un besazo enorme

espero que lo hayan disfrutando y sino cuentenmelo, quiero saber mi nuevo talón de aquiles

¿comentarios?


End file.
